Mi vaca favorita
by misaki524
Summary: Dean es un veterinario en la hacienda de los Novack, él y Castiel se criaron juntos pero un día, el menor se fue y dejo a Dean solo, los años pasaron y Dean se graduó de medicina veterinaria y reemplazo a su padre en la hacienda Novack, todo era perfecto hasta que Castiel regreso. A los que pasen a leer ya encontre el idioma wiii, soy muy feliz
**Mi vaca favorita,**

 **Un mal intento de comedia, mi primer fanfic publicado acá, por cierto casi me enloquezco tratando de descifrar como funciona esta pagina, varias de mis neuronas se chicharronaron, además de que no entiendo porque en lenguaje no me aparece el español! lo cual me frustra un poquito, concentrándome, este fic ya ha sido publicado en amor-yaoi bajo el mismo seudónimo, los personajes no son míos, y otra cosa que no se si este bien es ranking. Como sea, lean, disfruten.**

De pequeño me crié en la hacienda de la familia Novack, allí vivíamos mi padre y la familia Novack. John, era el encargado de la finca, era algo así como el gerente. Castiel Novack y yo, crecimos juntos, éramos los mejores amigos y era como mi hermano menor pero un día se fue a vivir a la ciudad y nunca más regreso, sus padres seguían viniendo regularmente pero Castiel nunca lo hizo, y al yo ser solo un niño nunca lo entendí y comencé a odiarlo.

Comencé la universidad y me gradué como médico veterinario, y remplace a mi padre en su puesto como administrador de la hacienda, además de encargarme de los cuidados de los animales de la hacienda. Todo era perfecto hasta que un día llego alguien a quien había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, o al menos eso creía.

Castiel acaba de cruzar la gran puerta con sus padres, traen varias maletas me temo que quiera quedarse demasiado tiempo. Todos corren a ayudarlo con sus maletas y llevarlas a su antiguo cuarto. ¿Qué carajos les pasa a todos, acaso no recuerdan como nos abandonó a todos?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, pequeña y tímida, me mira de reojo antes de comentarle algo a su madre al oído y caminar en mi dirección, pero que descarado después de todo lo que hizo o mejor de lo que no hizo y cree que puede volver y hablarme como si nada.

-Dean, hola… volví- eso ultimo lo susurra como si sintiera culpa.

-Tsk, me voy- digo y salgo de la casa principal.

Me dirijo al pueblo, necesito despejar mi mente, por qué a Castiel le dio por regresar. Sus ojos azules invaden mi mente y aunque trato de ignorarlos y pensar en algo más, estos arremeten con más fuerza y ahora todo él, esta en cabeza, cuanto a cambiado en estos catorce años, ya no es el pequeño niño miedoso que corría a esconderse detrás mío porque una vaca lo había mirado, en estos momentos es todo un hombre alto y aunque sigue siendo delgado su cuerpo esta trabajado, ¡Ey! Pero qué demonios, él es un traidor me abandono, sus padres me lo dijeron él se fue porque no estaba cómodo acá a mi lado, se fue a vivir con su estúpido hermano mayor. Al caer la noche regreso con la esperanza de no tener que verlo, por lo general no comemos juntos así que qué oportunidad hay de encontrarlo.

Según parece mucha, todos parecen una familia feliz reunidos charlando y riendo, mi padre me extiende una silla, la única vacía, para mi desgracia está al frente de Castiel. Esta vez no me mira y solo se limita a comer, mientras mi papá comienza a contar una vergonzosa historia de cuando era pequeño.

-Recuerdas Dean, cuando ustedes eran pequeños- nos señala a Castiel y a mi- solían ser tan unidos. Hubo una vez en la que estaban jugando y decidieron que cuando fueran grandes se casarían,- ay Dios mío porque a mi papá le dio por decir eso- inclusive tuvieron una ceremonia muy bonita, ambos peleaban por quien sería la novia, y Castiel se puso a llorar y a ti te dio pesar, y te vestiste de novia, todo de blanco con un vestido de la madre de Castiel y con una sábana como velo.

-¡No digas eso!- trato de que se callé- yo no lo recuerdo- puedo ver como Castiel con la cabeza gacha a tomado un color rosa en sus mejillas, el si se acuerda, ¡qué vergüenza!

-Como que no te acuerdas, hasta tengo una foto, cuando los encontramos no parábamos de reír y les tomamos una foto cuando sellaron su compromiso, eran tan tiernos- de su billetera saca una foto muy vieja en la que claramente se puede ver a castiel vestido de negro y yo de blando, nos estamos dando un beso. Creo que voy a morir de la vergüenza esta noche, trato de quitarle esa foto de sus manos, pero él la enseña y Castiel suelta una risa que me hace quedar quieto, es lo único que hace en la cena. Antes solía reír conmigo mucho…

Reunidos en el pórtico tomando el aire y bebiendo algunas cervezas, John aprovecha para mostrar un álbum de cuando era pequeño, lleno de fotos vergonzosas, castiel y yo nadando desnudos, durmiendo juntos, comiendo, todo lo hacíamos juntos, y luego yo en calzoncillos y en botas de vaquero y con capa corriendo como loco, de esa me acuerdo perfectamente quería ser como Superman, ahora me gusta más Batman.

Antes de retirarme medio borracho y avergonzado a muerte siento como una mano sujeta me chaqueta y entre los tragos veo a Castiel, que me mira con determinación.

-Dean, mañana los acompañare a ti y a tu papa a realizar las labores correspondientes en la hacienda- dice resulto.

-pero tú le tienes miedo a las vacas y esto es una producción lechera- trato de argumentar, en verdad no quiero que venga con nosotros- además mañana tengo que vacunar a las vacas y será un día largo.

-No me importa- zanja la discusión y se vuelve a sentar.

-Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir mañana será un largo día.

En mis sueños solo esta aquel chiquillo de ojos azules, me pregunto cómo será el adulto al cual corresponden esos mismos ojos. El alba enseña sus primeros rayos de luz y ya estoy en la cocina para beber mi primera taza de café, siento como si no hubiese descansado nada. Al dar un pequeño sorbo de mi elixir de vida puedo ver como una mancha azul baja las escaleras de la casa, de verdad no pensé que se fuese levantar tan temprano y mucho menos que ya estaría organizado.

-Ey princesa- digo mientras continuo dando pequeños sorbos a mi café- ve a cambiarte, ponte el uniforme.

-¿cuál uniforme?- pregunta asombrado

-el uniforme de la producción, es un overol, arriba hay, en un armario.

-Está bien, ya regreso- y así tan pronto como vino, se fue. Cuando regresa esta vestido con un overol manga corta azul oscuro, que hace resaltar mucho sus ojos.

-Perfecto, manos a la obra.

Después de caminar de un hato a otro y vacunar a las vacas, nos dirigimos a una de donde están las vacas gestantes, tenemos que pasar por un bosquecito que a causa de las lluvias está muy húmedo y resbaladizo, camino con Castiel pisándome los talones pero cuando en ese pequeño pasaje de árboles giramos, dejo de sentirlo y al seguir caminando ya en línea recta, puedo observar con más detalle de que aquel chico de ojos azules ya no me sigue.

-¿Y el señorito Novack?- le pregunto a mi papa que esta unos pasos delante de mí.

-Tal vez se cansó y regreso a la casa, vamos que ya casi acabamos con todo, además ya se está haciendo tarde.

-Está bien, apurémonos- al llegar y comenzar a vacunar a los sexys bovinos, no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en mi nuca, como si algo no estuviera bien, una y otra vez examino las dosis pensando que tal vez me excedí en alguna, pero todos los cálculos son correctos. Al finalizar la labor son aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. Mi padre regresa a la casa principal por otro camino, menos pendiente y sin tantos obstáculos, yo me regreso por el mismo bosquecito, algo en mi cabeza me grita que algo anda mal.

Mientras camino puedo observar como hay tierra que fue arrastrada como si alguien se hubiese lisado y caído, bajo con cuidado para no resbalarme y escucho un gritito.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- es una súplica.

-Castiel, ¿eres tú?

-Dean, gracias a dios, por favor ayúdame, me resbale y estoy en un hueco- su voz suena claramente aliviada.

-Quédate ahí, no te muevas, ya voy, sigue hablando

-Si sabes que si me pudiese moverme no estaría en esta situación- claramente este irritado pero a la vez puedo escuchar un tono de ¿alegría?

Cuando llego hasta el puedo ver que el hueco al que cayo es un poco hondo, por eso él no podía salir por sí solo, además de ser hondo y angosto, está rodeado de palos y piedras, sus mejillas y brazos están sucios y lastimados.

-Venga, dame la mano- digo estirando mi brazo, Castiel lo toma con anhelo mas al halar hacia tras para sacarlo resbale cayendo a su lado. Su mirada se torna sombría inmediatamente y trata de retroceder.

-Ahora que haremos, nadie nos va a escuchar y no tengo mi celular para llamar y que vengan por nosotros-

-tranquilo, además de nada serviría tu celular, acá no hay señal- me mira como si me quisiera matar.

-¿Cómo saldremos de acá?

-¿Cómo te caíste?

-¡¿y eso que tiene que ver?!

\- Solo quiero conversar

-Iba caminando, me resbale, trate de salir de este maldito matorral al que llamas bosque, me lise más, caí, rodé, y cuando menos pensé esta en este puto agujero.

-Castiel, cálmate, algo se me ocurrirá.

-Estoy calmado, pero ya me quiero ir a mi casa- esos ojos toman el mismo brillo que cuando éramos pequeños y algo de verdad no le gustaba- tengo hambre y me duele mi rodilla- chilla, pero no son mimos, él nunca fue mimado, es por eso que sé que en realidad está mal.

-No llores- intento limpiar una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla, al tocar su piel puedo sentir lo suave que es, mis ojos se deslizan hasta sus labios, quisiera poder besar su piel, tengo que sacarlo de acá, antes de poder pensar en que hacer un grito se escapa de sus labios.

-Ya sé cómo salir de aquí, hazme pata gallina*- en cuanto sale, vuelve y grita,- ahora quítate los zapatos y las medias-

-Pero que quieres lograr con eso-

-Solo hazlo, por favor- cuando hago lo que me ordena me extiende una mano- ahora trepa.

Me pongo otra vez los zapatos y observo lo lastimado y sucio que se encuentra, aquel chico- Vamos.

-No puedo

-A que te refieres con que no puedes

-A que en la caída me lastime y no puedo caminar, ayúdame- sus palabras sonaban avergonzadas como si no quisiese pedirme ayuda.

-Ven, pasa tu mano por mi hombro, vamos a casa- el camino es tortuoso y silencioso, al llegar le ayudo a subir las escaleras y entro con él a su habitación busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios.- Nos vemos abajo, digo mientras lo dejo en el baño para que se pueda asear y curar solo.

-Pero estoy herido, ayúdame- pone esos ojitos de perrito que siempre me han sabido convencer, comienza a bajarse el cierre del sucio overol y yo lo detengo,- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿te vas a desnudar?- me mira sonrojado antes de asentir, trago saliva y le bajo el cierre del overol lentamente, cuando acabo de bajarlo respiro otra vez (no sabía que estaba aguantando la respiración).

Sus brazos están lastimados, su abdomen es marcado pero no demasiado, se ve tan frágil. Castiel se levanta un poco, se termina de quitar el overol, su rodilla esta hinchada y morada, no puedo evitar subir un poco mi mirada y detallar la pieza de tela negra que recubre la parte más viril del aquel chico.

-Ven será mejor que te des una ducha- digo tratando de evitar que mi voz tiemble por la repentina excitación.

-Está bien- su cabeza esta gacha, es obvio que no quiere verme a los ojos.

-¿Puedes hacerlo tú solo?- pregunto esperando a que su respuesta sea un "No".

-Creo que si- dice llanamente.

-te dejo entonces- después de soltarme, él trata de entrar en la ducha pero su rodilla flaquea y casi cae, sin tardanza atrapo su cuerpo antes de que choque contra el suelo- parece que necesitas ayuda.

No dice nada pero vuelve a acomodar su mano en mi hombro, me quito los zapatos y la chaqueta y entro a la ducha con ropa. El agua recorre el cuerpo de Castiel lavando el barro y dejando ver las pequeñas heridas en sus brazos por la caída, con cuidado ayudo a retirar la suciedad de su piel y veo una mueca de dolor plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No- dice sin mirarme a la cara.

-Oye no tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte conmigo, si te duele solo dilo ¿quieres?

-¿Me odias?- pero porque ha salido con eso ahora, de verdad este chico es tan impredecible, nunca sé lo que está pensando.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Desde que llegue me miras con desprecio y aunque trate de hablar contigo solo te alejas, y pensé… pensé que me odias por haberme ido, pero quiero que sepas que me fui porque era doloroso estar aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?- en serio nunca entiendo lo que dice…

-Era doloroso estar a tu lado y saber que solo me veías como tu hermanito pequeño, entonces ¿me odias?

-Claro que no te odio- no me queda más remedio que sincerarme, ver la tristeza en sus ojos y como unas cuantas lágrimas surcan sus ojos, me parte el corazón.

-Si es así ¿Por qué ya solo me llamas por mi nombre?, antes solías llamarme por un apodo, cada vez que lo decías era muy feliz, pero ahora solo me llamas Castiel o con otro apodo.

-Cass- pronuncio como si un rayo me hubiese partido en dos y me volviera a unir, no recuerdo la última vez que pronuncie su nombre, el nombre que yo adecue para él, ya solo me queda ser sincero-, es cierto que tal vez tuviera un poco de rencor porque te fuiste y me dejaste solo pero eso no significa que he dejado de quererte- tomo su rostro entre mis manos y acerco mi frente hasta la suya- sabes según investigadores, las vacas cuando están estabuladas crean lazos entre ellas y eligen compañeras,-siento como nuestras respiraciones se mezclan e intento veo que Cass trata de apagar un pequeño gemido- sus mejores amigas, si las separas se deprimen y no producen tanta cantidad de leche, eso eres tú para mí, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, cuando te fuiste me deprimí pero ahora que has regresado vuelvo a ser feliz.

-Así que sin mi tu producción de leche disminuye- una sonrisa burlona aparece en sus labios.

-Dios, como sabes arruinar un perfecto momento romántico- digo mientras me separo avergonzado y con un poco de rabia, como se atreve a arruinar mi declaración.

-Tú…- dice tomándome de la mano- también eres mi vaca favorita.

-eres un tonto- digo mientras beso sus labios

 **De verdad que no entiendo esta pagina, creo que este de pronto sera mi primer y ultimo fic acá, lo mio no es esto, mis publicaciones regulares son en amor-yaoi, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna recomendacion soy toda oidos**

 ***pata gallina, es un juego en colombia donde una persona hace un escalon con sus manos e impulsa a otra para llegar más alto, es un juego de niños, ya saben la estatura.**


End file.
